


Viola and Prospero/Hamlet

by Seasnake



Series: Ouran Highschool Soulmates [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Relationship, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasnake/pseuds/Seasnake
Summary: Haruhi's parents told her that her red thread would lead her to someone special with a good heart.Meanwhile, Takashi was more worried about looking out for his siblings and cousins. He never thought he'd meet his mate before any of them did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mori gets very little screen time in the anime but the author’s comments in the back of manga vol. 1 give this pairing traction. “But his love is vast (laughs) so there’s at least an outside chance of Haruhi and Mori becoming a couple.”

Haruhi treasured every memory she had of her mother. One of those memories was the family sitting around the table. Haruhi’s thread was moving and she kept trying to grab it. Her parents were smiling and telling her that they also had a thread. Haruhi couldn’t see it but a red string connected their ring fingers over the dinner table. And even though it was confusing now, once she met who was on the other end, it would all make sense. 

She believed her parents but after her mother had died she didn’t have much time to devote to watching her thread. She honestly didn’t expect to find her soulmate until after she was an established lawyer. Her daydreams were of an office romance or meeting a client only to find him (or her, she’d prefer a boy) the end of her thread.  
…  
“What is it Takashi?” Honey noticed his cousin’s distress instantaneously. That physic ability came from years of friendship. Mori always implemented this talent to take care of whatever Mitsukuni could need or want but he didn’t particularly appreciate it when his cousin used the same power on him. 

“Nothing,” Mori purposely looked away.

“Did it move?” Honey had seen him staring at his hand anyway. 

“Yeah,” Mori admitted to end the conversation.

“Where?” Honey was perceptive when he wanted to be. Mori purposely kept his eyes on the empty wall. “Is it in the school? Through the floor?” Mori must have given himself away because Honey grabbed his arm. “Come on, let’s go.”

“No.”

“Takashi?” Honey frowned at him. Mori didn’t meet his eyes. “It’ll be okay. I’ll go with you.” 

“…”

“If you don’t go now you’ll pass them in the hallway or they’ll find you. Come on.” Honey gave his arm a tug and this time Mori followed.

They headed downstairs. Mori walked without encouragement but he came to a stop again near the library B door. “In here?” Mitsukuni peeked into the open doorway. A class of first years was inside. They had apparently just finished the customary lecture on library policy and were now practicing finding books while the instructor watched. “Oh, a first year,” Honey muttered. It was Takashi’s soulmate’s first day at Ouran High. “Who is it?” Honey whispered excitedly. Mori purposely stood just out of view from the library and didn’t look inside. “Takashi, it’s okay. They’ll like you.” Mori stubbornly didn’t move. “Takashi,” he tried whining this time, to no affect.

Honey gave a serious frown. “Humph. Sorry Takashi, normally it’s okay but I’m not going to let you to be shy this time.” Mori recognized the danger but Honey was faster than him. Turning his martial skill against his cousin, he bodily threw Mori into the library. “Go!” Was a rather pointless shout of encouragement but succeeded in getting the attention of the first years, if a tall third year landing on his backside hadn’t already done that. In affect, everybody in the library was staring. A handful of students gave grunts or gasps of surprise but only one mattered. Mori sat up and immediately locked eyes with the single flash of red. 

Even without being able to see their fate thread, the figure stood out as the only one without a uniform. Thick glasses looked from Mori to their hand. Their eyes met as they each followed their end of the string. Mori sat still but the other started to speak.

“Uh…”

“Mori-senpai?” The Hitatchin twins appeared from behind a bookcase and made to intervene. Honey jumped to the rescue.

“Shush!” the blond sent them a glare that he only used in extremely serious circumstances.

Mori stood up. “Outside?” he offered.

“…Yeah.” Messy hair and thick lenses almost completely hid the big brown eyes that glanced around the busy library. They both headed out without really looking at each other until they had ducked out of the nearest door and were standing in one of the courtyards.

“Hi, I’m Haruhi, Fujioka Haruhi.” The short walk had been good for collecting thoughts and building courage so the words were strong. Mori held up his left hand and Haruhi matched it instinctively. Mimicking the pose they had both seen in media since childhood, they held their palms facing each other with only a foot or so of space for the thread to span. Mori took a quiet moment to marvel at his mystical compass, his vague promise of happiness, having an end. This illusion barely seemed real when he was the only one who could see it, now he suddenly had another person acknowledging the existence of his imaginary red line.

“Morinozuka Takashi,” he introduced himself. Haruhi smiled.

“What year are you?”

“Third.”

“Well, I’m here on a scholarship so I wasn’t in Ouran’s middle school or grade school,” which explained why they hadn’t met earlier. Mori nodded. Silence reigned for a minute longer. “Um, would you like to meet up tomorrow?”

“Yes. I have club after school.”

“That’s no problem I can get here early.”

“Lunch?”

“Oh well, I was just planning to eat in the classroom.”

“There are tables outside.”

“We can do that too I guess.” Haruhi blushed like a girl then tried to stifle it. 

“Okay.” Really nothing else to say.

“Yeah, and I’ll meet you by the front gate tomorrow morning,” Haruhi nodded. They glanced at each other then away again. “I should get back to class. I’ll see you.” Haruhi hurried back to the building. Mori just nodded.

When Haruhi shuffled back into the library the twins were instantly upon her. She didn’t notice them right away, she was busily mentally chastising herself for being so awkward.

“So, you and Mori-senpai?”

“What?”

“Mori-senpai, the tall, dark and intimidating third year you just ran off with.”

“We just talked.”

“Sure…” one of the two says cheekily.

“We’re in club with him, we know everything about him.”

“I’m not interested in gossip,” Haruhi frowned which seemed to surprise them.

“Quiet please,” the instructor called in an exasperated tone. Haruhi ignored the twins until lunch time even though they stared at her and muttered to each other. 

Haruhi found Mori sitting at one of the outside tables. He already had a tray of food from the cafeteria. She walked over to join him and the same short blonde boy that had been with him earlier.

“Hi,” the short boy waved at her. “I’m Haninozuka Mitsukuni. You can call me Honey. Takashi and I cousins. Do you want to talk alone? I can sit in the garden.” 

“I don’t mind. I mean, we’d meet sooner or later.” Haruhi sat down with them. She opened her packed lunch and the two boys started eating. Takashi was quiet but Honey hummed and kicked his feat back and forth. 

Haruhi didn’t really have anything to say and was comfortable with the silence. Her company seemed to agree so she kept eating. Honey frowned at the contents of her box lunch then eyed her suspiciously. 

“Haru-chan, are you a girl?” Honey tilted his head inquisitively.

“Yes,” she answered with mild confusion then stuttered as the situation hit her. “W…wait, you didn’t know?” She looked apologetically to Mori, caring about the differences in the sexes or not, that was something you wanted to know about your soulmate considering they were a potential life partner. “Sorry.” He gave her a smile that let her know it was alright. 

“My hobby is kendo,” Takashi offered. 

“Um…” Haruhi took a bite of her leftover rice to think. “I like to cook. I’m studying to be a lawyer.”

“It’s amazing you’re at Ouran, you must be a superhero or something,” Honey said cheerfully.

“Not really,” Haruhi muttered.

“Mitsukuni,” Takashi frowned at the shorter boy.

“Oh, too much? Sorry, Haruhi I just want to be friends,” he spoke with fewer little boy inflections in his tone this time.

“It’s okay,” she wasn’t really sure what they were talking about.

“I promise, I won’t bother you two all the time I’m just here to make sure Takashi says something, he’s shy.” Honey gave a warm smile at Mori who glanced to the side.

“It’s alright. I’m not a very talkative person either,” Haruhi said with a friendly smile that Mori tentatively returned.

“Do you want to be friends?” Mori said slowly.

“Yes, I definitely want to be friends. We don’t have to worry about anything else yet.” Mori gave a small smile and nodded. Haruhi smiled back and continued eating. Honey glanced between them, trying to decide if he should prompt them into talking more.

…  
“Dad, can I talk to you about something?” Haruhi got home to find Ranka and a few of his coworkers in the apartment talking about business at the club.

“Of course, Haruhi,” he looked at her expectantly but she was silent and clearly intended to stay that way. Being the loving father that he is, Fujioka hurried up his talk and made a few excuses to get his company out of the house. When he shut the door behind the last of them when Haruhi said,   
“I met my soulmate today.” The man gasped and ran to scoop her up in a hug.

“Oh Haruhi! That’s wonderful! Don’t worry everyone’s nervous the first couple days. Just take a bit of time to get to know each other and everything will work out. But you’re such a smart girl you knew that already didn’t you?” He looked down at her with an encouraging smile and she couldn’t help but smile back.

“So far he’s been pretty quiet but he’s honest and…it seems like he cares a lot,” Haruhi thought out loud.

“I’m sure he’s perfect, Dear. We haven’t cooked together in a while. Yes, let’s make dinner and you can tell me all about him.”

…  
The only person Mori told was his little brother, Satoshi, who just had one question, “Is she pretty?” Mori gave him a look. “Just curious.”

…  
A week into the new school year found Mori and Honey knocking on Haruhi’s apartment door for a traditional meet the parents. Per custom Honey was there as chaperone and Takashi’s older relative. Mr. Fujioka was going to the club later and he figured if the boy scared off now he was no good for Haruhi anyway, so he wore one of his nicer dresses. They passed his not-so-subtle test when Mori barely blinked and Honey told him he looked nice.

…  
The only reason Haruhi wasn’t accosted by the curious twins during class was because Honey had made it clear that she was not to be bothered, and they weren’t stupid enough to defy him. Neither were they allowed to tell anyone else. They dropped hints all through club though, Kyoya had a good guess of what they were getting at but it was driving Tamaki insane.

Tamaki was pretty sure that the twins were plotting world domination or something equally sinister by the time Mori introduced them to Haruhi. Logically, he had chosen to wait a few weeks before weirding her out with his unusual hobby. Mori and Honey led her to the third music room before club opened to guests and on the slowest day of the week for business besides. 

“Hey, you brought him to club, today,” one of the two twins immediately noticed.

“Does that mean we can talk about him now?” the other twin asked. Tamaki perked up at a mention of a new arrival.

“This is your club?” Haruhi glanced around at the tables and tea sets. She had her study material with her.

“Mori-senpai, I didn’t know you were friends with the honor student,” Kyoya said calmly from where he stood with his notebook.

“What? You’re Haruhi Fujioka?” Tamaki was really interested now.

“How do you know my name?”

“Well you’re infamous. It’s not everyday a commoner gets into Ouran.” 

“Really?” Haruhi grumbled. Mori put a hand on her shoulder.

“Kyoya knows everyone,” he said to make her feel better.

“You made Mori-senpai talk!” “How’d you do that?” The twins crowded into her space.

“You must have worked so hard to be here. Long live the poor!” Tamaki kept talking.

“Uh…”

“Already you’re friends with noble friends like Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. I’ll also extend my welcome. Welcome to our world of beauty, commoner.” Tamaki also got in her space, in a friendlier manner than the twins.

“Thanks? Mori said I could study in the prep room, all the libraries are full.”

“You’re in a host club and you want to study?” “You’re so boring.” The twins leaned on either side of her shoulders. She let them do so with an unimpressed look. She wasn’t upset so Mori didn’t try to stop them.

…  
The host club was a group of weirdoes but their dressing room was a better place to study after school than the libraries so Haruhi kept coming. She was glad she did because she started considering them friends. The twins were annoying but interesting. Kyoya scary but Haruhi kinda wanted to be him or at least learn some of his information gathering skills, she would need those as a lawyer. Tamaki clueless but kind; if he would just stop shoving his face in her face. The twins knew what personal space was they just chose to ignore it but Tamaki seemed genuinely baffled by the concept.

Haruhi prided herself on being observant, however, it took her a, what she considered, long time to figure out The Host Club’s secret. Even worse, it took her another week to figure out why it was such a big deal. Tamaki called Kyoya ‘Mom’ but apparently this hadn’t been a thing before she showed up. Tamaki and Kyoya always knew where the other was but Mori and Honey and other close friends could do that. The twins made crude jokes about them but they also played at incest for laughs. All this meant she didn’t figure out the club leaders were dating soulmates for a month. 

She said and did nothing about it because it wasn’t her business. She didn’t consider it a big deal until she showed up early one afternoon and walked in on Tamaki and Kyoya kissing. She wasn’t going to say anything, she was the one who was early, but Kyoya spotted her and shoved Tamaki away. Tamaki whined for half-a-second then saw her and started waving his arms. 

“Ack! Haruhi! This isn’t what it looks like.”

“It looked like you were making out.”

“No! We were…rehearsing for…things, you know!”

“What are you…I’m not homophobic or anything.” The fear evaporated from Tamaki but Kyoya just snorted.

“That’s nice for you, but our families are. This is a club secret.”

“I won’t tell anyone,” she assured then thought over that statement more. “You really have to keep it a secret?”

“I know, it’s so tragic.” Tamaki was back to his theatrics. “Destined soulmates and we can’t even be seen together in public.”

“That’s awful. Rich families really care about that?”

“It’s a little rude to lump everyone, including your soulmate under a single label, don’t you think?” Kyoya remarked then got out his notebook, apparently done with this conversation.

“I guess,” Haruhi realized she hadn’t thought of that.

“Hello, everyone,” Honey and Mori entered the music room. Perceptive as always, it only took honey a second to pick up on the tension. “Oh, were Tama-chan and Kyo-chan kissing again? They like to do that when we aren’t around.”

“I didn’t realize it was a secret.” Mori touched her shoulder. “I haven’t told anyone.” She answered his silent question. His touch turned into a reassuring pat.

Tamaki gasped loudly. “We should be Shakespeare characters!” this gasp was apparently at his own brilliance. “I’ll be Romeo. Mommy, you can be Juliet.”

“No. The customers will want to be Juliet.”

“Don’t they both die at the end?” Haruhi said.

“Haruhi, you’ll be Viola. Or Rosalind! Rosalind is such a strong character. Which one does Daddy’s little girl prefer?” 

“I don’t know,” Haruhi wasn’t a literary expert and couldn’t recognize those character names off the top of her head.

This didn’t deter him at all. “Honey-Senpai can be Mark Antony. Mori’s Prospero. And the twins would be Antipholus and Dromio. Mommy Dearest, order us costumes.” 

“Not yet. Wait until the first year class does their session on Shakespeare in the spring.”

“Is he just being dramatic or are they actually like Romeo and Juliet?” Haruhi felt comfortable asking Mori this.

“Not death, just disowned.” Mori conveyed all sentiment as efficiently as possible with body language and carefully chosen words.

“Oh,” Haruhi ruminated on this for a few minutes as they got ready for club. The twins had arrived by the time she made a decision.

“I’ll pretend to be a boy,” Haruhi decided and smacked her fist into her palm. 

“What?” 

“If the school needs to learn to deal with same sex soul mates then I’ll tell everyone I’m a boy. If it goes badly there won’t be any lasting consequences and Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai can see how people might react.” Everyone stared at her for a second.

“Wow, Haruhi, you really are like a superhero.” Honey meant it sincerely so she didn’t mind his sparkles this time. Mori smiled at her and Haruhi smiled back until the twins crowded around her.

“Hate to tell you this, Haruhi, but everybody already thinks you are,” Kaoru said.

“Yeah, we thought you were boy until Honey-senpai used some female pronouns.”

“You’re not exactly feminine.”

“Okay,” this didn’t particularly bother her. “Then the school can’t be as prejudiced as you think because nobody’s said anything to me.”

“Nobody knows you’re soulmates,” Hikaru continued.

“There are rumors, but nobody’s confirmed it,” Kaoru alternated talking with his brother.

“Not a ton of rumors either, who would risk upsetting a scary looking guy like Mori-senpai?”

“Don’t call him that,” she said reflexively, Mori was a sweetheart and didn’t like being labeled. “So we just come out then.”

“Not looking like that, you’re not.” 

“It was bad enough when you’re just hanging out here but no member of the Host Club can be seen with this.” Hikaru picked at her hair distastefully.

Tamaki gasped. “You’re right! You two, makeover.” 

“Yes sir!” The twins grabbed her under the arms and pulled her towards the dressing rooms.

“Mori, go to the eye doctor and get him contacts. Kyoya, uniform. Honey-senpai, you eat cake.” Haruhi guessed they’d wanted to do this for ages based on how eagerly the twins went at her hair. 

She ended up being an unofficial member of the club. She brought her study materials but didn’t mind talking to girls when they talked to her. And Tamaki kept renting outfits for her and including her in theme days. What she didn’t consent to was Renge including her in the dojinshi or Kyoya selling her things on line.

Most of the school was okay with her and Mori’s relationship. Everyone asked if they were dating, multiple times, and most didn’t mind hearing ‘not yet’ or ‘maybe later’ or ‘we’re just friends right now’. The weird host club fangirls ‘shipped them’ whatever that meant. Older students would ignore her for being ‘poor’ now even more stuck up their noses at her. A few students, and one teacher, had a few muttered derogatory comments but nothing that affected her school work or larger social life at Ouran. Everyone in A-1 class was super supportive.

Seeing this lack of backlash made Tamaki happy, or at least she thought it did, he seemed to be giving off mixed messages about how he felt with her and Mori. As she became more involved in club he increased calling her ‘daughter’ and included comments about how his ‘daughter’ shouldn’t be left unchaperoned with even such a honorable guy as Mori-senpai. As for Kyoya, he seemed pleased by her presence but that might have just been the increased club revenue. She had no idea how Tamaki was able to decipher his emotions, it took her forever to puzzle out the smallest things about Kyoya.

They did end up doing the Shakespeare day but with a different casting. The twins didn’t want to be Antipholus and Dromio from a play nobody knew so Hikaru got to be Macbeth and Kaoru was either King Leer or one of the Henrys but mostly just played off Hikaru’s role. Mori didn’t care but Kyoya said nobody would recognize Prospero so he ended up being Hamlet by basically just carrying a skull around. Honey-Senpai was the cutest Mark Antony ever but Antony was supposed to be a master manipulator so it worked. Kyoya refused the drag Tamaki tried to put him in and was the Shadow King Oberon from Midsummer Night’s Dream, Tamaki didn’t seem to mind as he looked quite stunning in this mostly black ensemble. The girls adored Tamaki as Romeo and Haruhi thought it fitting for Tamaki’s act considering, despite the story’s reputation, Romeo was actually a player and had a girlfriend before Juliet. Haruhi dressed as Viola not only for the irony but because As You Like It wasn’t covered in class.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Shakespeare isn’t Japanese enough but I’m not Japanese and Tamaki is French so that’s what I’m going with.
> 
> Please don’t tell me his name is Hunni or Hani or something. I’m spelling it how I want to.


End file.
